LO QUE REALMENTE SOY
by monika.lcu
Summary: segunda historia...bella una chica que vivio toda su vida bajo el poder de su madre...vive una vida de libertinaje pero todo cambia cuando conoce a edward cullen...se dará cuenta bella que esta enamorada... interferencia la madre de bella en su nueva vida ... pesimo summari historia mejor leeanla


**n/a:los personajes no me pertenecen solo la idea es mia **

I eme aquí despertando con mi amante de turno. ¿Quién soy? pues muy fácil, soy Isabella Swan, Bella para mis amigos, Isabella en los negocios, soy la hija mayor de los empresarios Charlie Swan y René Swan, pero hay que admitirlo ambos son un fracaso en los negocios, ya que todo lo que tienes ahora lo eh logrado yo claro ellos son la cara visible de la empresa pero el cerebro soy yo y eso me desagrada

Mi vida se resumía en desempeñar mi profesión de enfermera y como ya mencione ser el genio detrás de las inversiones de mi todo eso me aburrió y por eso ahora vivo lejos de mis padres NEW YORK. Si mis padres supieran la clase de vida que llevo me llevarían con ellos, pero no, yo vivo una vida de libertinaje, me acuesto con cuanto chico se presente, no creo en el amor, solo disfruto….pero para mis padres debo ser perfecta .

Siento que alguien se mueve a mi lado trata de abrazarme, apenas lo siento me levanto, por que la verdad ver al hombre con el que me acosté me da asco, ya ni me acuerdo de su nombre –que sucede hermosa ya no quieres mas del torbellino jake –Acierto su nombre era jake pero me da igual, y ``torbellino``porfavor solo lo hicimos una vez y el muy infeliz callo dormido a mi lado.

-mmm...no lo siento se me presento una urgencia así que debo irme –dije ya poniéndome mi ropa .El iba a replicar pero justo suena mi celular veo en la pantalla y es Alice

-Bella, ¿te salvo? o ¿te dejo?-Alice mi mejor amiga a veces creo que puede ver el futuro, siempre me salva cuando un patán me deja insatisfecha y me ruega por mas

-Alice, si, amiga voy saliendo para el hospital, tranquila.-veo de reojo como jake mira mi cuerpo…dios que asco de hombre como pude acostarme con el

-A, ok amiga de nuevo te salve, nos vemos después en la cafetería de siempre en una hora adiós-ni siquiera alcanzo a aceptar y me corta. Ya una vez lista me dirijo a la puerta cuando una mano me detiene

-espera, Isabella n-no te gustaría salir de nuevo o me puedes dar tu numero –dijo el muy chucho

-lo siento ``jake`` pero, no, jamás doy mi numero adiós-alcanzo a escuchar como grita que ``por favor se lo de`` o ``qu iero volverte a verme``

-No, no lo creo jamás me meto 2 veces con el hombre que ni al orgasmo me hizo llegar –susurre lo bastante alto para que me oyera

Salí del edificio sin mirar atrás ese era mi lema `una noche sin teléfono, sin direcciones, sólo nombre'. Dé tuve un taxi le di la dirección de mi casa ya necesitaba un baño .además no puedo ir a la cafetería oliendo a PERRO mojado…..

Llegue a mi casa fui directo a la ducha estuve bajo el agua unos 20 minutos, Salí mas relajada y oliendo a fresas y fresias, no mas olor a perro, me vestí y Salí rumbo a la cafetería de leah, una antigua compañera de preparatoria. Estacioné mi coche un Nissan 250Z azul metalizado y vi que ya estaba el BMW rojo de Rose y el porche amarillo de Alice

Entre a la cafetería salude a leah y Emily las 2 son primas, me dirigí a la mesa donde habían una despampanante rubia y una pequeña pixie de cabello negro ambas parecían modelos aunque yo no me quedo atrás

-Hola mis chicas –salude como normalmente lo hacia

-chica estas de buen humor eso quiere decir que tuviste buen sexo anoche-dijo rose-yo en cambio rodé los ojos y bufe

-uh…no me digas de nuevo tomaste demás y te acostaste con un 5 minutos jajaja-el que se riera de mi me cabrío

-pues si…pero no le voy a dar importancia esta noche me desquito jijijiji-reimos de esta pequeña broma hasta que rose me miro seria y preocupada lo que me asusto

-¿rose que sucede?-pregunte yo

-Bella-suspiro-ayer recibí un correo de tu madre en el cual quiere que viajes de vuelta a Forks por continuar con las negocisiones y ver un futuro negocio

Bufe con mi madre siempre era igual si no se podía contactar conmigo lo intentaba con mis amigas

-Bella –ahora es Alice me Habla seriamente –a mí también me llego ese correo y-suspiro-he estado pensando en ti

-¿en mi?...qué hay de malo en mi –dije tratando de aparentar seriedad porque ya sabía a dónde se dirigía la conversación

-es que amiga no te lo dijo por molestar ni nada, pero…. no has pensado en buscar una pareja estable, no se para ser feliz como yo lo soy con mi Jassy

-la pixie aquí presente tiene razón bella…..ya estás en edad de casarte jajaja

¡¿Qué?!...ustedes saben lo que opino respecto al matrimonio… además no creo encontrar alguien que soporte mi estilo de vida…..

-¡ESTILO DE VIDA!-grito Rose-ese estilo como tú le llamas _**NO**_ es más que follar con algún tipo-que me dijera eso me molesto ya que antes ella era igual incluso peor

-TU NO TE QUEJES QUE ANTES ERAS IGUAL QUE MI…-antes de que pudiera decir algo respondió

-SI, no te lo voy a negar…pero ya todo termino. Cambié cuando conocí a mi osito –tenía razón tengo que admitirlo pero jamás en voz alta

-pero yo no me refiero a ese ``estilo de vida`` yo me refiero al-suspire-al hecho de tener que viajar a ver la empresa cuando a mis padres se les ocurra….no creo que ningún hombre este de acuerdo con permanecer en las sombras teniendo como ganar la presidencia de una empresa en surgimiento.-dije con deje de tristeza-además no he conocido a nadie

-si conoces a alguien así que solo te ama y no le importa `` el tipo de vida que llevas`` hasta ahora eres tú la que no quieres que sientes lo mismo que el-dijo muy seguro la pixie la cual se había mantenido muy callada para ser ella.-o ya no acuerdas del doctor Cullen

-ah no mi digas que hablas de doctor sexo Cullen-dijo rose y yo me ruboricé

-Edward…su nombre es Edward –dije en un susurro esperando que no me escuchan pero como siempre si me oyeron


End file.
